


Worth Waiting For

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Starsky abruptly leaves Bay City and Hutch.Max fills in as Hutch's partner again. And lover?





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ksstarfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [WORTH WAITING FOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19588942) by [ksstarfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire). 

A little cover are for a friends story.

As usual do not alter or repost without permission. 


End file.
